


I Love You, I Hate You

by Ravenschylde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Post-Season/Series 03, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde
Summary: Karen and Matt still have some 'stuff' to work through, not the least of which is that pesky sexual tension between them.Matt reached out and gently stroked her cheek. “I just wanted to be sure you were safe, that’s all. That’s what I do. I do it for total strangers, why wouldn’t I do it for you?” His voice was soft, his eyes even softer. It made Karen melt, in spite of herself. “I know you’re just trying to protect me,” she whispered softly.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	I Love You, I Hate You

Her kitten heels click clacking as she hurried down the side street, Karen glanced furtively over her shoulder at the man she was pretty sure was following her, and increased her already brisk pace. She was used to the streets being busier than they were, but this street was in a more run-down area with many shuttered businesses.This only added to her trepidation as she casually looked into the nearest store window, trying to get a glimpse of her pursuer in it’s reflective glass.

Yep, there he was; obviously still tracking her. He’d been behind her for at least four blocks now; speeding up when she sped up and slowing down when she did. If she found a reason to turn around or look behind her, he would duck behind someone, or into the nearest shop doorway, as he was doing now. He had crossed the street and was clearly watching her from under the awning of a tobacco shop.

She pursed her lips as she pondered why he was tailing her. Was he someone sent by Fisk? No, not likely; Fisk usually hired professionals and this guy was no pro.

The most likely scenario was that this man was connected to the case she was currently investigating; the messy divorce of a couple from the upper East side in which the wife had discovered her husband was cheating and wanted out of the marriage. The divorce had turned ugly and Mrs. Conover had hired Nelson, Murdock and Page to help her with the case. Karen’s job was to find proof of his infidelity so she could get a quicker divorce and get her share of their assets, both of which her husband was contesting. Karen had never seen Mr. Conover in person, so this could be him, or someone he’d hired to follow her. Either way, she needed to shake this guy…now.

Karen decided to backtrack and turned on her heel and headed back in the direction she came. She saw him heading in her direction and picked up her pace; suddenly, she came into contact with something solid and went crashing onto the sidewalk, landing on her backside. Looking over her shoulder so often had caused her to stumble headlong into a young couple who were strolling by. She apologized profusely as they helped her to her feet, a bit disheveled and slightly winded, but not really hurt.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, she realized she’d lost track of her pursuer…where was he? She looked around in alarm. He was nowhere to be seen. And the sun was starting to go down. Taking a breath, Karen continued on her way, trying to gain control of her nerves. Walking on down the street, she reached a particularly quiet stretch, with very few pedestrians.

Just as she passed a darkened alleyway, a pair of leather-covered arms grabbed her from behind, one arm across her throat and the other hand quickly clamping over her mouth.“Make a sound and it’ll be your last!” hissed the man who’d been following her. As he began dragging her further into the alley, Karen tried to fight him, but the man was too strong.

“I got a message for you….stay away from the Conover case! Keep your nose out of it, or you’ll be sorry. Very sorry! Got it?” he said angrily as he shoved her hard against a wall; hand still over her mouth. She somehow managed to bite the man’s hand and he jerked it back in pain. “You bitch!” he yelled, slapping Karen hard across the face. She kicked out at him as hard as she could, landing a solid hit on one of his shins and taking off running down the alley. Blindly running as fast as she could, her only goal was to get as far away from him as possible.

She was startled by several thuds, followed by grunting, a loud crash and then moaning. Karen spun around just in time to see a man dressed in black punching her attacker hard in the face, sending him flying into a bunch of garbage cans.This time he didn’t get back up, appearing to have lost consciousness.The man in black turned around, and in the near darkness, Karen could see a mask covering half his face. Matt!

“Karen, are you ok?” he said, rushing over and wrapping her in his arms.Karen buried her face against him and couldn't help sobbing for a brief minute.“Yes, I’m ok,” she replied shakily. “That man was sent to give me a message; a message to stop digging into the Conover case.”

“We can talk about all that later; I’m just glad you’re alright,” Matt responded, concern in his voice.“Thanks to you; you got here just in time,” Karen said gratefully. “In fact, you got here exactly at the right time…” a light dawning in her eyes.“Matt Murdock, were you following me?” she demanded sharply.

“No, not exactly. If I had been, I’d have gotten to this creep before he laid a finger on you," Matt tilted her chin towards him, angrily eyeing the red hand print still imprinted on her cheek.“So, what then? You just happened to be in the right place at the right time?”she pressed. “Something like that,” Matt answered, shifting uncomfortably. “ I knew you were going to be in this section of town; and well, it doesn’t exactly have a reputation for being the safest area…,” his voice trailed off.“So you just thought you’d keep an eye on me? Matt, I don’t need to be babysat, like some child!” Karen was incensed.

Matt reached out and gently stroked her cheek. “I just wanted to be sure you were safe, that’s all. That’s what I do. I do it for total strangers, why wouldn’t I do it for you?” His voice was soft, his eyes even softer. It made Karen melt, in spite of herself. “I know you’re just trying to protect me,” she whispered softly. “And you did. So thank you for that.”

Karen’s arms were still around his neck and she turned her face upwards towards his. All at once, Matt’s lips met hers, warm and soft; gentle, but urgent. Karen’s lips parted under his, his tongue probing her mouth, looking to find the sweet wetness within. She realized she’d been dying for this to happen. She wanted it with every fiber of her being; she remembered how it felt when Matt had kissed her before and she’d caught herself thinking about it often.

Too often. Now she felt like she was flying; soaring. And she never wanted to come back down. She felt a warmth spreading through her body, from her head to her toes. And that warmth was threatening to turn into a fire.

She was also afraid of where this might lead, and of what it meant. Did it even mean anything at all? Maybe they were just caught up in the moment. Karen sighed and pressed herself against him; moaning softly, Matt gave into the urge to allow his hands to roam over her body as their kiss deepened, pulling her even closer against him.

Just as things threatened to get out of control, Matt suddenly pulled back from their embrace, cocking his head to one side. “Sirens,” he said. “Somebody must have heard the commotion and called the police.”

***********************************************

Karen was feeling a little anxious as she walked into the office the next morning, partly because she was a bit late, and partly because she was unsure of how she and Matt had left things.

First, there was the situation with him following her. Yes, she’d been grateful for him saving her yet again; but at some point Matt needed to realize that she was a big girl and didn’t need him watching over her all the time. And then there was that kiss. That amazing, longed overdue kiss. It was the first time they’d kissed since the three of them had renewed their friendship and opened Nelson, Murdock and Page.

So, where did that leave them now? It made her head hurt to think about it.

Karen sighed and began putting her things away. Both Matt and Foggy were at their desks, busily working away; so Karen took her seat at her own desk and began working at her computer, trying to put all of that out of her mind. For now, anyway. But dang, he looked so good in his navy suit and pale blue shirt. 'Focus, Karen!' She mentally shook herself.

After lunch, Matt appeared in the doorway of his office. “Could I talk to you for a minute, Karen?” he asked. Karen tried to read his expression, but couldn’t. Reluctantly following him into his office, Karen stood somewhat nervously near Matt’s desk, finally deciding to sit in the chair opposite his desk. Was he going to bring up the kiss? What if he regretted it?

Matt cleared his throat and fiddled with the stapler on his desk. “Karen, I need to talk to you about something.” Oh God, here it comes.“I know you were upset with me for following you last night, but the thing is…” Matt cleared his throat again. Was he nervous? “The thing is, you are way too reckless, Karen. You’ve got to start being more careful!”

Karen sat in stunned silence for several seconds. THIS is what he wanted to talk to her about?

“I know you’re going to say you can take care of yourself. And I know that you can, under normal circumstances. But you have a way of seeking out dangerous situations. I know you have a passion for getting to the bottom of things, for seeking the truth. And I admire that about you. I really do.”

Seriously? Karen couldn’t believe her ears. Not only was he completely ignoring their kiss, but he was lecturing her? She felt her face getting flushed with anger.“Are you kidding me? YOU’RE going to lecture me about being reckless?!” she fumed. “No one is more reckless than you are. Where do you think you get off?” she demanded.

“Karen, wait…I...,” Matt looked miserable.“Please understand, I’m just concerned about your....,” he clearly hadn’t expected her to get so mad, so fast. “No, Matt!” Karen interrupted him. “You need to understand that I’m a grown woman and you don’t have the right to tell me what I can and can’t do!” She didn’t know if she was more angry about Matt trying to tell her what to do, or about him completely brushing aside their kiss last night. Did it mean nothing to him?

Jumping to her feet, she rushed out of Matt’s office in a huff, leaving him sitting at his desk with a pained expression on his face. Foggy was standing in the doorway of his office, clearly having heard her raised voice coming from the other room. “Uh, is anything wrong?” he asked awkwardly.

“Everything is fine, Foggy. I’m, uh, I’m going to go take care of some errands. I may be gone for a while.” She grabbed her purse and a stack of envelopes she needed to mail and headed out the door, not waiting for a response.

Foggy sighed. 'Again with this crap?' he thought to himself, walking back to his office. There was only so much pent up sexual tension a man could take. He resolved to take a personal day tomorrow if the rest of the day turned out to be anything like the first half.

*****************************************

Entering her apartment, Karen tossed her keys into the little bowl on the shelves by the door, and deposited her night vision binoculars and camera onto the small dining table next to her kitchenette. She’d gone out again that evening looking for proof of Mr. Conover’s infidelity; this time staking out his new bachelor apartment hoping to capture photographic evidence of his cheating…maybe at least catch him with someone coming or leaving. She’d taken a few photos of Conover leaving dressed in evening attire, but nothing really concrete. She wished she could’ve followed him, but she’d been on foot and he was out of sight before she could flag down a taxi. She sighed. Not a very productive outing, especially considering how angry Matt would be if he found out.

Matt. She frowned, wondering where things stood between them now, and if there was something starting back up between them, how would they work through this latest issue? Did he even want to try dating again?

A light tapping on her window caught her attention; Karen turned to see Matt, or rather Daredevil, standing on the fire escape outside her window. Speak of the devil, she thought. Matt raised the window and stepped inside, somehow knowing she’d motioned for him to enter. How did he do that?

“What are you doing here?” she asked, sulkily. She was still pissed, dammit.

“I just wanted to talk to you...about what happened at the office earlier,” his voice trailed off. “I know you think I overstepped, and maybe I did; but Karen, I couldn’t stand it if something happened to you.” Karen’s heart did a little flip flop, in spite of herself. But did he mean he cared about her just as a friend, or....? She and Foggy both knew what a mother hen he could be at times.

“I know, Matt; and I appreciate all the times you’ve saved me, I really do,” she began. “But you can’t expect me to become someone I’m not. I’m just not that person; I’m going to keep living my life the way I need to live it.”

“Clearly, “ Matt said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Wait…how had he shown up right as she got home; had he been following her again? “You were following me again?” She couldn’t believe it. And yet she could.

“I did, but only once I realized you were headed to Conover’s,” he said, taking a step towards her.“Dammit, Matt! We’re right back where we started!” Karen spun away from him; she was so mad she could spit. Why wouldn’t he listen to her?

Matt closed the distance between them and caught her arm, pulling her around to face him. “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t how you want things to be.” His face fell, “Karen, I’m terrified I’m going to lose you.” He looked so sad, and for a moment, it softened her resolve.

“I want you to forgive me, but I’m never going to stop worrying about you. Never.” Karen realized Matt was softly stroking the wrist he still held in his grasp with his thumb. “And that means I’m never going to stop trying to protect you. Like it or not.” “I guess that means we’re at an impasse here,” Karen said stubbornly, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp.

Matt refused to let her go, sliding both hands around her waist and pulling her to him. “Yes, I guess so,” he said tightly as he bent his head and began to kiss her, somewhat insistently. Surprising even herself, Karen didn’t resist. She couldn’t. Arms going around his neck, she kissed him back just as fervently. Their kiss deepened, fueled by...what? Anger? Desire? Both?

Their kiss became almost wild, their hands moving over each other’s bodies like two people starved for human contact; a kind of frantic need rising in them both. Somehow, they’d moved over to the couch and Matt pulled her down on top of him, their mouths never leaving each other’s. She loved how firm his firm chest muscles felt under her hands, as she supported herself there on top of him. Matt ran his hands over her back and down to cup her bottom, massaging the soft curves he found there.

Neither questioned what they were doing, or why they were doing it, not wanting it to end. Karen reached up and pulled the black mask off his head. Yes, it was sexy, but she wanted to see his face. And it wasn’t that often she got to see him without his glasses. Gazing at him now, she felt a bit weak, like a school girl. It was maddening how he could do that to her.

She nuzzled Matt’s neck, kissing and nibbling up to his ear lobe, delighting in the groan it elicited. He shifted her weight slightly on top of him and she realized that wasn’t the only reaction her kisses had caused. Feeling his hard length pressing against her hip she placed her hand on his cock, applying light pressure and stroking him up and down. “God, Karen,” he rasped. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them both over, shifting her underneath him with ease.

“Mmmm,” she sighed softly and pressed her body upwards against him, loving the feeling of his weight on top of her. She instinctively parted her legs, allowing him easier access to the moist heat that was growing there. Matt kissed hungrily all along her neck, while slipping his fingers inside her underwear and into the velvety wetness he found there, rubbing slowly in and out. Moving her hands down his back, Karen slid her hands over his butt, squeezing it tightly and loving how it felt under her hands.

He unbuttoned her shirt, cupping her breasts with both hands and began kissing over the tops of her breasts. Karen wriggled out of her shirt, with Matt helping her out of her bra. His mouth returned to her breasts, eagerly kissing and sucking on the peaks formed by her nipples as his fingers gently fondled them; causing Karen to wrap one of her legs around him, moaning in delight.

Karen fumbled at his belt and he quickly undid it and his pants. In seconds they’d both shed the rest of their clothing.“Are you sure you want to do this now?” he asked huskily, voice filled with desire, but also a hint of hesitancy. “I’m sure,” she answered back, never feeling more sure of anything in her life. She pulled him down to her and he covered her mouth with his; his kisses showing her just how much he wanted it, too.

His mouth burning a fiery trail down her body, Matt began lapping hungrily at her labia and clit, almost undone by his need to taste her. His tongue slowly driving her crazy with need, Karen arched against his mouth, unable to control her own body. Finally she reached the peak he’d been relentlessly driving her to, calling out his name and clutching handfuls of his hair and the couch at the same time.  
  
  
  
The sound of her voice poured over him like liquid desire, igniting a fire that he’d buried deep inside himself long ago. He’d waited so long for this moment; now that it was here he didn’t want to forget a single sound, scent or feeling. He tried to memorize every second of it, not knowing if it would be his last time with her, or the first of many. He lifted her from the couch as if she weighed nothing, setting her on the fluffy rug in front of the couch. He retrieved a condom from his wallet and rolled it on. Karen helped to position him at her entrance, sharply inhaling as he slowly slid inside her. She closed her eyes, feeling like she was in a dream.

It was happening, they were finally going to give into the feelings they’d been denying this whole time. Matt turned his face down towards her, a smile spreading across his face. He began slowly at first, eventually building up more speed, in and out until they both got lost in the sensation, riding on a wave of passion and want, desire and emotion taking them over. They both lost track of the outside world for a time, only aware of each other and their need for one another.

Finally Matt couldn’t hold back any longer, reaching his climax with a deep moan, burying his face in her neck and collapsing against her. Karen stroked the back of his neck and kissed his temple, sighing happily. He moved to lie on his side next to her, nuzzling his forehead against her temple, his arm about her waist. Neither spoke for a time, not wanting to break the spell that this moment had woven around them. They just lay there, lightly stroking each other, enjoying being next to each other like this; at last.

“Well, that was....something,” Karen giggled, still a little breathless. Matt sighed happily, “Something? Sweetheart, that was everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Karedevil fic; meant to go further with the non-relationship aspect of this story, but ended up cutting it short. Maybe this will be the first chapter in a continuing story, haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.


End file.
